I Know You'll Comeback
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Eunhyuk sakit parah dan Donghae gak tahu?  apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? sad story about EunHae couple. Read please...boy's love...


**I KNOW YOU'LL COMEBACK**

Pairing : EunHae (Eunhyuk X Donghae)

Warning : boy's love, geje, sedih (mnurut saia)

Pokoknya happy reading!

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

Siang itu, dengan mata basah Eunhyuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Ditangannya ada sebuah map hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium. Sesekali ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar, namun air matanya tetap saja mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Dengan langkah pasrah Eunhyuk masuk mobil dan mulai menjalankannya. Map itu ia simpan dalam tas. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, perkataan dokter terus – menerus terngiang dibenaknya.

"_Ada apa, Dok?" tanyanya_

"_Begini, apa anda sering mengalami sakit kepala seperti ini?" tanya Dokter._

"_Belakangan ini, iya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada saya dok?" Eunhyuk mulai gugup._

"_Menurut hasil lab, anda terserang kangker otak stadium akhir." Pria berjas putih itu menunduk. _

"_Be – benarkah? Haha…jangan bercanda. Dokter, kau hanya bergurau kan?" tawa getir Eunhyuk terdengar berat._

"_Begitulah. Anda harus istirahat mulai sekarang. Menjalankan perawatan intensif, dan teraphy." Jawab Dokter itu serius._

"_Aku tidak bisa. Kegiatan kami terlalu banyak. Aku akan tetap sehat. Aku akan tetap menari." Kilah Eunhyuk gusar. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca._

"_Tapi Eunhyuk-sshi, itu akan mempercepat penyakit ini menyebar." _

"_Aku tidak perduli. Aku tetap tidak akan dirawat.!" Bentak Eunhyuk kesal._

Disekanya air mata yang kembali menetes. Eunhyuk sudah sampai di depan asrama Super Junior. Ia bercermin sesaat untuk memastikan bahwa matanya tidak kelihatan sembab. "Bedak ini akan menyelamatkanku dari semua pertanyaan nanti." Guman Eunhyuk pelan. Setelah mempersiapkan diri, senyum ceriapun dipasang. Memasuki asrama, semua member SuJu segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Leeteuk sang _leader._

"Apa katanya?" sambung KangIn.

"Mana hasil pemeriksaannya?" Donghae langsung merangkul Eunhyuk lembut.

Eunhyuk tak menggubris dan duduk di sofa. Diregangkannya badannya sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa pelan. Semua member bingung dengan kelakuan _dancing machine_ SuJu ini.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dokter bilang aku hanya sakit kepala biasa karena stress. Jadi dia hanya memberiku obat." Kata Eunhyuk tenang. Ia berusaha memasang wajah seceria mungkin agar teman – temannya tidak cemas.

"Begitu saja? Masa kau tidak diberi hasil lab?" tanya Donghae masih penasaran.

"Aku kan tidak sakit parah Hae, buat apa tes lab itu?" kilahnya. Donghae manggut – manggut, lalu dipeluknya Eunhyuk sambil berkata, " Aku senang kau baik – baik saja, Hyukkie".

**!**

**!**

**!**

Hari ini SuJu ada jadwal latihan menari di SM. Mereka berangkat pagi – pagi sekali. Awal latihan semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa cacat. Memasuki lagu ke tiga, Eunhyuk mulai merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Berkali – kali ia salah melakukan gerakan dan berkali – kali pula mereka harus mengulang. Member yang lain agak kesal juga padanya. Saat _break_ latihan, Eunhyuk duduk menyendiri di pojok ruangan. Ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Rasa sakit yang mendera membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi. Dan ia baru ingat, bahwa ia belum meminum obat pagi ini. Donghae berlari kearahnya dan memberinya air.

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie? Pucat sekali?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku lupa minum obat, jadinya kepalaku sakit lagi. Aaahhh…..sakit!" desis Eunhyuk. Ia bersandar di bahu Donghae, kekasihnya.

"Kita pulang saja. Jangan dipaksakan. Mereka tidak akan keberatan kalau kita pulang duluan." Kata Donghae sambil melirik semua temannya yang sedang istirahat.

"Tidak. Latihan kali ini sangat penting, kita kan mau konser. Jadi aku harus tetap latihan Hae." Elak Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ah…..kau ini. Teukie-hyung! Bisa kesini sebentar?" panggil Donghae pada _leader_-nya. Leeteuk segera beranjak menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku mau ijin pulang dengan Eunhyuk. Dia agak kurang sehat hari ini. Boleh?" tanya Donghae sambil merangkul kekasihnya. Eunhyuk hanya diam dan bersandar di bahu Donghae. Mataya terpejam menahan sakit.

"Benarkah? Iya sudah, pulanglah nanti aku ijin pada _manager_." Jawab Leeteuk mantap.

Donghae segera merapikan bawaan mereka dan merangkul Eunhyuk keluar.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Sementara di ruang latihan.

"Aku merasa Hyukkie menyembunyikan sesuatu." Celetuk seseorang tiba – tiba.

"_Mwo?_" semua member menoleh serentak kearah si pemilik suara itu yang ternyata adalah Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya KangIn kaget.

"Dia….membohongi kita?" tanya Wookie perlahan.

"Mungkin saja. Hari itu sepulang dari rumah sakit, ia bilang tidak apa – apa kan?" jawab Yesung. Yang lain mengangguk. "Lalu, malam harinya, tanpa sengaja aku lewat didepan kamar Hyukkie yang pintunya agak terbuka." Sambunya lagi.

"Kemudian?" tanya Leeteuk mulai penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku hendak masuk, tapi….." kalimatnya tertahan.

"Tapi apa hyung?" desak Sungmin imut.

"Tanpa sengaja aku melihat dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tempat tidurnya. Seperti sebuah map." Jawab Yesung bersungut – sungut.

"Benarkah? Mapnya seperti apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Berwarna coklat dan agak besar. Seperti…"

"Hasil tes lab?" tebak Kyuhyun sok tahu.

"Bisa saja. Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Yesung.

Yang lain hanya bisa termenung memikirkan perkataan Yesung. Dalam hati mereka menebak – nebak apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Eunhyuk.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Dengan hati – hati Donghae memapah Eunhyuk ke kamar. Setelah duduk, segera diambilnya obat – obatan Eunhyuk di laci samping. Setelah minum obat, Eunhyuk tertidur dengan lelap. Donghae hanya memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Dibelainya wajah Eunhyuk yang pucat.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Hyukkie…?" desis Donghae perlahan, takut membangunkan Eunhyuk.

Keesokan harinya,

Semua member SuJu sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Wookie membuat menu nasi goreng _kimchi_ hari ini. Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk, sedang sibuk menyuapi kekasihnya itu. Ia melakukannya karena Eunhyuk menolak makan dari tadi malam. Tapi jika Donghae sudah merayu dengan tatapan _puppy-eyes_-nya, maka tak ada alasan bagi Eunhyuk tuk menolak kemauan sang belahan jiwa. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari yang lainnya Kyuhyun segera pergi menyelinap ke kamar tidur Eunhyuk. Dengan sedikit berdebar, ditutupnya pintu kamar Eunhyuk namun tak dikuncinya. Setelah merasa aman, Kyu segera mengangkat sedikit pinggir tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Dan didapatinya sebuah map coklat berlabel rumah sakit. Dibukanya perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. "Maafkan aku Hyung." Bisiknya pelan sembari membuka map itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun setelah membaca keterangan di map itu.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Donghae masih sibuk menyuapi Eunhyuk. Tiba – tiba Eunhyuk menahan suapan Donghae, "Kenapa Hyukkie? Ayo, sedikit lagi." Desak Donghae.

"Umm…aku mau ke toilet dulu. " jawab Eunhyuk.

"Iya sudah, ayo kuantar." Donghae hendak memapah Eunhyuk tapi dia menolak.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Kau makanlah." Tolaknya halus. Donghae mengangguk pelan.

Eunhyuk berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya, ketika didapatinya pintu kamarnya tertutup.

'_Aneh, perasaan tadi aku tidak menutupnya_.' Guman Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Ia berjalan mendekati pintu hendak membukanya, namun langkahnya tertahan ketika mendengar isak tangis seseorang. Ditajamkannya pendengarannya, "Kyu?" bisiknya pelan. Segera dibukanya pintu kamarnya dengan sekali dorong, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis tersentak kaget dan reflek menyembunyikan map itu dibelakang punggungnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada tidak senang.

"Aku…hanya, aku…"

"Dan apa yang kau sembunyikan disana?" tanya Eunhyuk ketus sambil melirik kebelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya, namun ia tak sanggup. Seketika itu pula dipeluknya tubuh kurus Eunhyuk dengan erat. Eunhyuk tentu saja kaget karena ia melihat map yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Segera dihempaskannya tubuh '_magnae'_ itu sambil menarik map yang dipegangnya. Dengan kasar dicengkramnya kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau berani menggeledah kamarku, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk geram.

"Kenapa kau membohongi kami _hyung_?" Kyu balik bertanya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Dehempaskannya tangan Eunhyuk. "Apa kami tidak boleh tahu tentang kenyataan pahit ini? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Kyu menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya.

"Maaf…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kalian cemas karena aku. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk pengobatan. Waktuku tinggal sedikit, jadi aku mau menghabiskannya dengan kalian semua." Jawab Eunhyuk tenang.

"Walau bagaimanapun kami adalah saudaramu. Kumohon, berobatlah hyung. Kami akan merawatmu." Isak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Dan berjanjilah untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Kumohon." Eunhyuk menjatuhkan diri dikaki Kyu. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat _hyung_ nya yang energik itu berubah menjadi seorang yang lemah dan memohon. Jadi ia mengangguk dan berjanji.

"Lama sekali kau ke toilet? Ada masalah?" tanya Donghae begitu Eunhyuk kembali.

"Tidak. Ayo makan lagi." Eunhyuk memasang senyum manisnya agar Donghae tidak cemas. Kyuhyun baru saja duduk di seberang meja, ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan iba.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Kok matamu bengkak?" tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba. Eunhyuk yang mendengar langsung menatap Kyu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tadi sewaktu dikamar mandi mataku kemasukan sabun." Ucap Kyu berbohong.

"Lain kali hati – hatilah. Jika matamu rusak, aku jadi sedih Kyu" Sungmin mengusap kepala Kyu perlahan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Eunhyuk. Yang dilirik hanya mengangguk.

Sudah sebulan sejak pemeriksaan pertamanya Eunhyuk tidak pernah ke rumah sakit lagi. Ia hanya meminum obat – obatan yang ia beli dari apotek. Padahal Donghae sudah berkali – kali mengajaknya check-up, namun Eunhyuk menolak. Sakit kepala yang menyerang semakin kuat. Sudah dua kali Kyuhyun mendapatinya pingsan di asrama. Namun Eunhyuk tetap bersikeras bahwa ia baik – baik saja. Kali ini kesabaran _magnae_ itu telah habis. Setelah semua member pergi menjalani kegiatan mereka masing – masing, di asrama hanya tinggal Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan dirinya seorang. Jadi ia berinisiatif untuk membawa Eunhyuk check-up.

"_Hyung_, aku mau jalan – jalan." Ucapnya pada Sungmin.

"Kemana? Aku ikut ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan mimic wajah senang.

"Aku mau jalan dengan Hyukkie-_hyung_. Tidak apa – apa kan?" rayunya cengengesan. Sungmin langsung cemberut.

"_Hyung_, aku hanya ingin membelikanmu sebuah hadiah." Sambungnya lagi. Dan wajah Sungmin langsung berubah cerah lagi.

"Oke. Kalau begitu pergilah. Jangan terlalu lama ya." Pesan Sungmin sambil beranjak ke dapur.

"_Hyung_, ayo kita pergi." Pekik Kyuhyun mengagetkan Eunhyuk yang sedang berduaan dengan Donghae di kamar.

"Kemana? _Magnae_ setan!" omel Donghae kesal.

"Aku bukan mengajakmu, tapi Hyukkie – _hyung_" katanya lagi.

"Eh, kemana memangnya?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Aku mau membelikan sesuatu untuk Minnie-ku. Jadi, temani aku yuk?" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kekonyolan _magnae_ gila itu.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan lumayan. Eunhyuk yang masih bingung kemudian buka suara.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Rumah Sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Untuk apa ?" Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget.

"Check-up." Ucap Kyu pendek.

"Sss-ssiapa?" tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan kekagetannya.

"_Hyung_. Siapa lagi?" jawabnya santai.

"Aku tidak mau!" bentak Eunhyuk tiba – tiba.

"Tenanglah _hyung, hyung_ harus rajin check-up. Biar kita tahu perkembangan kesehatanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Eunhyuk menegang,"Hentikan mobilnya sekarang. Aku mau turun Kyu!" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kyuuu!" bentaknya, reflek Kyuhyun langsung menepi dengan tiba – tiba.

"Jika _Hyung_ tak mau check-up, aku akan bilang pada yang lain." Ancamnya.

"Tapi…" belum selesai Eunhyuk bicara, Kyuhyun sudah kembali melajukan mobilnya.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Dengan berat Eunhyuk melangkah memasuki ruang dokter. Kyuhyun menunggu diluar karena Eunhyuk melarangnya ikut.

"Jadi, apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk ketus.

"Apa sekarang anda siap untuk dirawat?" tanya pria berjas putih itu tenang.

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tahu waktuku hampir habis, jadi aku akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan tanpa perawatan?" Eunhyuk menatap tajam ke arah pria itu.

"Mengapa anda sangat keras kepala Eunhyuk-_sshi_?" ucap pria itu pelan.

"Karena …sudah, beritahu aku sisa waktuku!" sergah Eunhyuk emosi. Pria itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kekeras hatian _namja_ pirang dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada percakapan. Setelah membelikan oleh – oleh untuk Sungmin, mereka segera pulang.

Sesampainya di asrama, suasana sepi. Member yang lain belum pulang rupanya. Donghae dan Sungmin sedang nonton TV di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun segera duduk disamping kekasihnya dan menyerahkan bingkisan kecil. Sungmin terlihat bahagia menerima hadiah kecil itu. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya membelikan sebatang coklat untuk kekasihnya. Malam harinya, Eunhyuk memasak untuk para member. Leeteeuk, dkk merasa heran dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang tumben – tumbennya mau repot – repot masak untuk mereka. "Kau kenapa Hyukkie? Tiba – tiba masak untuk kami?" tanya KangIn bengong.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin saja. Memanganya gak boleh? Suatu saat siapa tahu aku tidak sempat lagi." Jawab Eunhyuk membuat semua member kaget.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau kau mau setiap hari juga boleh masak." Celetuk Heechul sambil menoel kepala Eunhyuk.

"Iya, kau aneh sekali Hyukkie…" guman Leeteuk pelan. Sadar akan ucapannya, Eunhyuk langsung meralat." Maksudku, sekali – kali masak kan tidak apa – apa. Aku kan tidak suka tanganku teriris pisau atau kulitku kena minyak. Itu kan kotor sekali."

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang sedari tadi melihat Kyuhyun menunduk diam.

"Akh….aku tidak apa –apa. Makanlah, masakan hyung enak sekali." Jawab Kyu berbohong.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Semakin hari, kondisi kesehatan Eunhyuk makin buruk. Konser dilewatinya dengan rasa sakit luar biasa. Hampir setiap selesai tampil ia harus mengkonsumsi obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk mencegah. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kondisi _hyung_-nya itu terus berusaha untuk membantu. Ingin rasanya ia memberitahu semua _hyung_-nya, namun setiap Eunhyuk memohon, maka diurungkannya niatnya.

Konser selesai dengan sukses. Eunhyuk benar – benar telah berusaha keras. Ia benar – benar lelah sekarang. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang dan semakin menggerogoti. Semakin banyak jumlah obat yang harus ditelannya karena kondisinya makin buruk. Donghae senantiasa menemaninya. Namun, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Eunhyuk tetap berusaha tegar didepan semua sahabatnya. Rambutnya semakin hari, semakin tipis. Ia menutupinya dengan selalu memakai topi. Namun pada suatu hari kekuatan tubuhnya benar – benar habis.

_Eunhyuk's Pov,_

Aku berjalan dari kamarku menuju ruang tengah, dimana teman – temanku sedang nonton. Begitu juga kekasih hatiku, Donghae. Namun belum sempat aku mengambil tempat tiba – tiba kepalaku berat dan pandanganku kabur. Dunia serasa berputar kuat, mataku tak sanggup kubuka, dan akhirnya aku pingsan di hadapan semua sahabatku malam itu. Terakhir kulihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun berlari ke arahku menangis!

Perlahan kubuka mataku dengan susah payah. Sakit kepala ini sudah agak ringan. Aku merasakan tangan kekasihku menggenggam jemariku. Dia menangis tersedu – sedu di sampingku. Dengan menahan rasa pusing, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hae, kau kenapa menangis?" tanyaku sambil mengusap lembut wajahnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" ia terus menangis.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya stress dengan jadwal kita. Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. " ucap ku pelan. Sungguh sebenarnya aku ingin berkata jujur. Tapi hati Donghae terlalu rapuh, aku tidak mau membuatnya terluka lebih dalam. Jadi aku hanya bisa membohonginya (lagi).

"Kau bohong Hyukkie! Aku sudah tahu semuanya!" ucap Donghae kecewa.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Mengapa kau membohongiku Hyukkie? Apa kau tidak menganggapku ada?" pekik kekasihku histeris.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaanku sekarang. Semua telah terbongkar, aku juga tak menyalahkan Kyu. Aku mulai bisa mengerti. Namun aku tetap membohongi Donghae dengan bilang bahwa, hanya dengan obat – obatan itu aku akan sembuh seperti sedia kala. Dan ia mempercayainya. Syukurlah…

_End of Pov._

**!**

**!**

**!**

Eunhyuk sadar bahwa waktunya sudah tidak banyak. Maka ia memanfaatkan waktunya dengan Donghae.

"_Hae, ayo kita makan diluar!"_

"_Hae, ayo kita main game!"_

"_Hae, ayo kita makan Seafood!"_

"_Hae, ayo kita beli es krim!"_

Dan segala kelakuan aneh Eunhyuk membuat member lainnya terheran – heran. Sedangkan Donghae merasa bahagia karena ia pikir bahwa Eunhyuk sudah mulai sembuh dari sakitnya. Karena ia tidak tahu hasil lab pemeriksaan Eunhyuk yang ke dua. Hanya Kyu yang tahu semuanya.

Hari itu Eunhyuk keluar kamar dengan pakaian super rapi. Serba putih dan pakai topi. Sangat tampan dan terlihat sehat. Dia berencana menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan Donghae.

Untuk yang terakhir…

"Kenapa kau berpakaian serapi itu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae disambut oleh pandangan aneh member lainnya.

"Ayo kita ke pantai. Aku ingin menhirup udara segar." Ajaknya senang.

"Ke pantai? Tapi kan masih pagi Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae halus.

"Tapi, aku mau menikmati pantai hari ini denganmu Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk merajuk. Donghae akhirnya tersenyum dan segera ganti baju. Mereka pergi dengan mobil Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun berlari kekamarnya sambil menangis. Semua member heran dengan _magnae _setan ini. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap secengeng itu. Sungmin yang sensitive segera menyusul kekasihnya ke kamar. Member yang lain hanya diam menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Apaaaa?"

Terdengar jeritan keras dari arah kamar Kyu-Min couple. Segera semua member berhamburan menuju kamar mereka. Didapatinya Sungmin tengah menangis tersedu di pelukan Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun juga terisak sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih? Kyu, kenapa kau tiba – tiba menangis?" bentak KangIn gusar.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Leeteuk. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Tangisnya semakin menyayat.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku…" isak Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa Kyu? " tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Aku telah berbohong pada kalian tentang Hyukkie – _hyung_." Ucapnya parau.

"Berbohong tentang apa? Apa maksudmu?" KangIn emosi.

"Sudah KangIn-_ah_, biar dia tenang dulu." Sahut Leeteuk sambil menarik KangIn.

"Sebenarnya, Hyukkie-_hyung_ terkena penyakit serius."

"Apa?" seru semua member kaget.

"Katakan Kyu, apa?" tanya Yesung kaget.

"Kang-kanker otak stadium akhir…" air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia langsung beranjak dan mengambil map coklat yang milik Eunhyuk. Semua member terpana menerima kenyataan ini. Disana tertulis bahwa Eunhyuk hanya punya waktu sampai…..esok!

Leeteuk langsung menagis didada KangIn sejadi – jadinya. Wookie dan Heechul pun terisak di dada kekasih mereka masing – masing. Mereka tidak bisa terima akan kenyataan pahit yang selama ini disembunyikan Eunhyuk. Bahkan rahasia sebesar ini pun ia simpan sendirian.

"Selain kau, siapa lagi yang tahu?" tanya Siwon parau.

"Hanya aku. Dan Hyukkie – _hyung_ memohon agar aku merahasiakannya pada siapapun. Maafkan aku Hyung…" isaknya kembali terdengar.

"Bukan salahmu Kyu." Suara Leeteuk bergetar.

"Jadi, ini adalah hari terakhir Hyukkie-_hyung_ bersama kita?" Wookie berbisik pelan. Tangisnya tak juga reda.

"Apa ia akan meninggal secepat itu?" isak Siwon.

"Tidak, Hyukkie – _hyung_ pasti akan bertahan. Bukankah ia selalu tersenyum. Dia pasti sembuh." Kibum mengucapkan hal yang mustahil. Hankyung mengangguk pasrah…

**!**

**!**

**!**

Eunhyuk mengajak Donghae duduk dibawah pohon kelapa. Mereka menikmati air kelapa muda yang tadi dibeli. Donghae terlihat bahagia dengan kencan mereka.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau mengajakku ke pantai hari ini?" tanya Donghae polos.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari terakhirku dengan mu Hae." Jawabnya pelan.

"Hari terakhir? " Donghae tiba – tiba menoleh kaget. Ia merasakan firasat buruk di hatinya.

"Iya, hari terakhir kebersamaan kita, hari terakhir aku merasakan sinar matahari. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Hae." Jawabnya lagi pelan. Wajahnya memucat. Bibirnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang kembali muncul.

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie? Kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sudah minum obat pagi ini?" Donghae panic.

"Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi Hae. Aku sudah lelah, aku hanya ingin denganmu saja hari ini." Jawabnya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada Donghae. Donghae memeluk kekasihnya lembut. Air matanya mulai bergulir.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Hyukkie? Bukankah kau sudah sembuh?" Bisiknya pelan sambil mengecup rambut Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan pergi jauh. Jauuuhhh…..sekali" guman Eunhyuk.

"Kemana? Apa kau akan minta putus hari ini? Aku tidak mau Hyukkie." Isak Donghae.

"Mungkin ke surga. Suatu saat, jika kau rindu aku…sebut saja namaku disini, mungkin aku akan mendengarmu dari sana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Hyukkie … aku semakin bingung." Isak Donghae sambil mengecup dahi Eunhyuk lembut.

"Aku telah berbohong tentang kesembuhanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa sembuh Hae…a-ku- akan-se-ge-ra-ma-ti…." Susah payah Eunhyuk menahan rasa sakit kepalanya yang luar biasa. Diremasnya tangan Donghae untuk menahan sakit. "Aaarrrghhh….!" Erangnya tertahan. Air mata Donghae tak terbendung lagi. Dipeluknya Eunhyuk dengan erat, menangis sekuat tenaga. Eunhyuk terus memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berat. Sakit yang amat menyiksa tengah menyerangnya. Donghae tak mampu berbuat banyak. Segera dibopongnya tubuh kurus Eunhyuk ke mobil. Dengan putus asa Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke rumah sakit.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Semua member SuJu sudah berada di depan ruang ICU, mereka hanya bisa menangisi Eunhyuk yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri didalam sana. Dengan banyak alat menempel di tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat bagai mayat. Sungguh berbalik dengan senyum yang selalu ia perlihatkan dihadapan teman – temannya. Kini, Eunhyuk yang energik, si monyet Super Junior itu, tengah berjuang melawan maut yang akan menjemputnya.

Leeteuk tengah menangis dipelukan KangIn, Wookie dan Sungmin berpelukan menangis tersedu – sedu, sedang pasangan mereka hanya merangkul mereka dari samping, Donghae lah yang paling kacau, berkali – kali ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak menyadari hal ini. Dia memukul wajahnya sambil menjambak rambutnya. Menangis meraung – raung dipelukan Shindong. Semua tak sanggup menahan kesedihan mereka. Kemudian Dokter keluar dengan wajah muram. Donghae segera berlari menghampiri,

"Bagaimana…..?" ucapannya tertahan.

"Saya mohon maaf. Keadaanya semakin buruk. Kita hanya bisa berdo'a saja. Silakan…" jawab Dokter itu mempersilahkan menjenguk. Segera saja Donghae dan yang lain berhamburan masuk ke ruang rawat. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Perlahan Eunhyuk mulai sadar, dia berusaha tersenyum meski rasa sakitnya lebih kuat dari senyumannya. Donghae masih menangis di dadanya.

"Hyukkie-ah, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk parau.

"Ehmmhh…"Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Dibelainya rambut Donghae lembut.

"Hyukkie, katakan kalau kau akan segera sembuh, aku tidak mau sendirian lagi." Isak Donghae.

"Aku, mau pulang" ucap Eunhyuk tiba – tiba, Donghae kaget, begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Tapi Hyukkie….kau harus berobat. Kau…." Eunhyuk menempelkan jarinya di bibir Donghae, membuat pria itu terdiam.

"Aku lelah Donghae-ah, aku mau istirahat dirumah saja. Bersama kalian." Ucapnya lemah.

Eunhyuk sadar bahwa maut akan segera menjemputnya, jadi ia memohon agar bisa pulang sebelum ia meninggal. Dengan berat hati semua member membawanya pulang. Kondisi Eunhyuk benar – benar sudah tak berdaya. Donghae menggendongnya dengan perlahan, membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Donghae, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk lemah.

"Hmm…apapun akan kulakukan…" jawab Donghae berat.

Semua member menangis mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Mereka sadar bahwa Eunhyuk akan segera pergi jauh. Mereka tak rela, namun juga tak sanggup mencegah takdir. Ini adalah hari terakhir kebersamaan mereka bertigabelas. Namun Eunhyuk masih bisa tersenyum tulus menghadapi takdirnya.

"Donghae-ku…." Rintihnya.

"Iya Hyukkie-ku….."Donghae nerusaha menahan air matanya yang mulai mengalir deras.

"Cium aku…."

"Apa?"

"Kumohon….cium aku …aku…" ucapan Eunhyuk terputus.

"…" Mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk yang agak aneh itu, Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Mungkin inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memberi kekasihnya itu sebuah senyuman.

Diusapnya perlahan wajah Eunhyuk, sementara member lain mulai terdengar menangis makin menyayat. Namun Donghae tetap berusaha menahan air matanya sendiri. Eunhyuk benar – benar sudah lelah, matanya agak meredup. Perlahan, dikecupnya dahi Eunhyuk, lalu berlanjut mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Donghae menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah leher Eunhyuk agar kepalanya agak terangkat. Eunhyuk membalas ciuman Donghae dengan ciuman penuh, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha memberi Donghae sebuah ciuman penuh cinta. Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk melakukannya dan tetap berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Sampai akhirnya ciuman Eunhyuk semakin lemah dan bibirnya tertutup sama sekali, barulah setelah itu Donghae melepaskan bibirnya dan mulai menangisi tubuh yang telah ditinggalkan oleh rohnya itu. Ya…Eunhyuk telah pergi ke surga. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah pucatnya. Untuk yang terakhir…

**!**

**!**

**!**

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kepergian Eunhyuk, management SuJu mengosongkan semua jadwal show Super Junior. Mereka semua menolak melakukan show dengan alasan belum ada pengganti Eunhyuk. "Kami tidak bisa tampil hanya dengan dua belas anggota" begitulah jawaban Leeteuk setiap kali manager memintanya tampil. Jadi managemen memutuskan akan mencari pengganti Eunhyuk. Sementara mereka break, para member SuJu pergi berlibur ke pantai. Pelan – pelan mereka mulai bisa menerima kepergian Eunhyuk. Walaupun kadangkala Donghae masih sering menangis. Namun ia percaya bahwa Eunhyuk pasti kembali padanya.

Hari ini Donghae memilih berjalan – jalan di pantai tempat ia dan Eunhyuk dulu menghabiskan saat terakhir Eunhyuk. Donghae berlari – larian seperti anak kecil di tepi pantai. Berteriak sekuat tenaganya memanggil Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkieeeee…..!"

"Saranghae…..!"

"Aku merindukanmuuuu…!"

"Apa kau dengaaarrrr…!"

Teriak Donghae berkali – kali, namun ia tidak menangis. Justru ia merasa bahagia bisa memanggil Eunhyuk dengan bebas disana. Tiba – tiba…

Plok!

Sebuah sepatu mengenai kepalanya. Donghae kaget bukan main. Ia meringis kesakitan, sambil dipeganginya kepalanya, ia menoleh ke kanan kiri namun tak menemukan siapapun. Jadi ia tak memperdulikannya dan kembali berteriak.

"Hyuuukiiieeee…!"

Plok!

Kembali sebuah sepatu lain mendarat di kepalanya, Donghae kesal sekali. Dengan geram diambilnya kedua sepatu tadi dan dia berbalik. Tampak seorang pemuda tengah berdiri dibelakangnya memandangnya jengkel. Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam dan topi.

"Siapa kau? Berani melemparku?" bentak Donghae geram.

"Kau terlalu berisik!" pemuda itu tak kalah galak.

"Itu hakku!" bentak Donghae lagi.

"Hey, dengar ya. Kau pikir pantai ini punyamu? Memangnya kau ikan?"" pekik pemuda itu lagi.

"Dasar berengsek! Rasakan ini…" Donghae maju hendak memukul pemuda itu, namun pemuda tersebut melawan. Mereka malah saling jambak rambut dan saling tampar. Sampai akhirnya Donghae hendak menamparnya, namun ia justru malah menghempaskan topi dan kacamata pemuda itu, dan ia pun bengong. Pemuda tersebut juga jadi kaget melihat lawannya tiba – tiba diam seperti patung. Ia melambai – lambaikan tangannya di wajah Donghae namun pemuda itu tetap memandanginya.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Ayo berkelahi lagi…" tantang pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan gayanya.

"Kau…siapa?" tanya Donghae tergagap.

"Apa maksudmu? Haah…tidak seru. Ayo main lagi!" keluhnya. Yang ditanya malah bengong.

**!**

**!**

_Donghae POV,_

Siapa dia? Matanya, wajahnya, bibir merah itu, gusinya, senyuman itu…ya Tuhan, mengapa orang ini mirip sekali. Hanya rambutnya saja yang hitam, sedang dia pirang. Oh Tuhan…..apa aku bermimpi….

_End of POV._

**!**

**!**

"Hey!" kali ini pemuda itu menampar Donghae, sehingga membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Habisnya, kau malah memelototiku. Bukannya menjawabku." Ucapnya ngambek. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Benar – benar mirip." Ucap Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Siapa?" tanya pemuda itu kaget.

"Ah, bukan. Aku tidak bicara padamu. Jadi, siapa namamu" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Ini sangat penting, ayolah…" rajuk Donghae. Ia memasang puppy-eyesnya. Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

"Lee…..Lee Hyuk Jae" jawabnya cepat.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, "Lee DongHae" pemuda tersebut membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Apa kau mau jadi penyanyi?" tanya Donghae tiba – tiba membuat pemuda tersebut tersentak.

"Hey, aku tidak pandai menyanyi, kalau menari aku jagonya." Ia tertawa, gusinya yang merah terlihat manis. Donghae memandangi pemuda itu dengan senyum bahagia. Mereka mengobrol panjang dan bermain disana sepanjang hari. Hari ini adalah hari dan tanggal dimana Hyukkie meninggal. Dan hari ini pula Donghae kembali menemukan sosok Eunhyuk di tubuh pemuda bernama Hyukjae itu. Dengan senyuman penuh arti Donghae menatap langit senja sambil berguman,

"Hyukkie….kau kembali." Kemudian melirik Hyuk Jae.

The end…

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

Review please…comment also. Thanks.

_( Maaf, fict ini udah lama bgt saya buat, tapi baru publish sekarang. Sebelumnya saya agak gag pede buat publish story ini. Takut disangka plagiat sama readers, alna banyak fict yang temanya sama kan? Tapi setelah sekian lama saya berpikir, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri mem-publish story ini. )_

Setelah banyak fict yang menunjukkan sisi evilnya Kyuhyun (_termasuk fict saya_), maka saya berusaha membersihkan namanya di fict ini *semangat!*

Mianhae buat para istri dan selirnya Hyukkie-oppa, alna terpaksa bgt Hyukkie-oppa harus meninggal disini. Jadi buat yang udah baca harus review! *maksa* ditabok readers!

!

!

_**Cuap – cuap actor :**_

**Hyukkie** : yaahh….sebelum author minta maaf, aku udah maafin kamu kok karena udah bikin aku mati disini. (_kapan author minta maaf ke oppa_), itung – itung buat ngasah acting aku biar cepet dapet tawaran drama. *_sambil nabok author gila_*

**Author** : *_pudung_* nangis2 ditabok Hyukkie.

**Donghae** : Hyukkie….udah dong, gag usah sadis gitu (_peluk author_). Aku gapapa kok klo kamu disini mati, kan author masih baik hati ngasih kita kissing scene *_mata blink2 ke author_*

**Hyukkie** : *_lagi – lagi author ditendang_* baik hati pale lu!

**Author** : *_nyangkut di pohon kelapa ditendang Hyukkie_* tolooong!

**Member laen** : Annyeong…kami mo ngucapin makasi buat para readers yang masih suka baca fict tentang kami. Walaupun authornya aneh….jangan lupa review yaaaa….

Byeeee…(_lambai – lambai kya miss universe_)

**Auhtor **: *_udah turun dari pohon_* pokoknya makasi bgt buat para readers (_dorong SuJu oppa_). Saya akan berusaha bikin yang lebih baik lagi. Byeee…(_bungkuk hormat ampe kejedot_).


End file.
